CR - Sasuke 7
CR - Sasuke 7 is the Fifth Tournament after Daniel Arnold's Total Victory, and the First Tournament after Al Masson's Total Victory. Last Tournament, the First Stage saw many changes. Skipping through though, despite those changes, a record 21 Competitors cleared the First Stage. Unfortunately though, All-Stars, Realityisawesome, Kane Kosugi, and Kanno both failed it. The fastest time and new First Stage Speed Recorder holder, is now Markstickluke with an outstanding 1:02.21 Seconds Remaining. '''On the Second Stage, despite having 21 Competitors, only 8 were able to beat it. Those clears included '''Jon going back to the Third Stage since CR4. The Second Stage would have shocking failures though, with Drew Drechsel who had previously went to the Final Stage 2 consecutive times, failed the first obstacle. And Brian Krestch who had been to the Third Stage twice before, failing the Balance Globe. on the Third Stage, Jon's return would end quickly on the first obstacle, the Roulette Cylinder. Grand Champion Daniel Arnold and Third Stage Veteran Morgan Hamm would both fail the Flying Bar. And only just the 3rd fail, Caisdy, who had failed the Final Obstacle of the Third Stage, would fall on the Vertical Grasper, now the 3rd to last obstacle, an obstacle he had also previously beat. Even though the Third Stage was changed drastically, Four people managed to clear the Stage, all being Sign Ups. With Donovan Lusher and Markstickluke returning to the Final Stage for a 2nd consecutive time. Newcomer SasukeRBLX07 would fall the earliest, failing 11m up on the Super Salmon Ladder. Coming in 3rd for the 2nd time is Donovan Lusher, this time he would complete the Super Salmon Ladder, but barely had any energy left for the Endless Rope, only going 3m on it. Markstickluke would come very close to achieving Total Victory for a 2nd time, but would time up 38m up. The person who stole the show though, was Al Masson, a Newcomer making it to the Final Stage, but not just doing that, he would achieve Total Victory with 5.55 Seconds Remaining, and becoming the 2nd Grand Champion and the first Sign Up Champion. (Also the first Newcomer to achieve Total Victory) Note: Should I change the Fail to Clear ratio a bit? Stage One Obstacles (1) ① Rolling Hill ② Collapsing Bridge* (The Spin Bridge except the ball's are held by bungee cords, which make them lower) ③ Super Sonic Escargot* (The Rolling Escargot now rolls way faster) ④ The Shredder* (A mix of the Fish-Bone and the Hedgehog.) ⑤ Flying Spider* (Flying Squirrel into the Jumping Spider) ⑥ Half-Dipper* (The Rope is replaced with the Double Dipper) ⑦ Ni Ren Great Wall of Midoriyama* (1) ⑧ Ni Ren Great Wall of Midoriyama* (2) ⑨ Tarzan Rope (They land on a mat that leads them to the final obstacle) ⑩ Spider Climb* Time (1:50) Result Stage Two Obstacles (2) ① Flying Jump* (Instead of standing on a board, they have to slide to the rope) ② Towering Salmon Ladder* + (The Salmon ladder now has 14 Rungs) ③ Bridge of Fate* - (One Long Unstable Bridge on an Incline) ④ Spider Walk > Spider Drop ⑤ Balance Tank ⑥ Metal Spin* (The ring that holds the obstacle up now tilts completely sideways, making it harder.) ⑦ Backstream + (Leads right into the Water Lifting.) ⑧ Water Lifting* (Wall Lifting except it's underwater) (1:30 Time Limit) Results (2) Stage Three Obstacles (2) ① Roulette Cylinder + ② Triple Helix* + (Longer than the Double Helix) ③ Lamp Grasper ④ Time Bomb ⑤ Zig/Zag Prop* (Body Prop that goes up and down like the Devil Steps) ⑥ Vertical Cliffhanger* + (Ultra Crazy Cliffhanger except the ledges are Vertical.) ⑦ W-Climbing* + (Hang Climbing that shapes into a W) ⑧ Flying Bar + ⑨ Pipe Slider Results (3) Final Stage Obstacles (4) ① Hamster Wheel* (10m) the Heavenly Ladder except it's a circle that spins and goes up with you ② Super Salmon Ladder ③ Invisible Ladder (10m) ④ S-Rope* (15m) [The Rope is now harder to climb) Total (40m) (:40 Time Limit) Opinion Not much to say, except that the failure rate will be increased for future Tournaments. Best Performance Category:CR-Sasuke